Stuck with Eachother
by Redfoxfan
Summary: I'm back to my old self, so...expect the rating to go up to M, for extreme content in later chapters, that's all I have to say...my style is back, so all i'm trying to say, is watch out,. because of MAJOR DxJ...hint hint...XD
1. Intro, no story line

**_A/N: Okay, here it is...drum roll MY DxJ fic! YAY! Waits for crowd to cheer Okay people...I know it's kinda short, but computer time is very rare when you're me! Lol! Thanks sooooooo much to Darks00!!! (She edited it for me! Thanks again!) It took me a while to post it, cause my dad kept deleting my fanfictions! ARGH! Lol, anyways, it did eventually get posted, and i'm proud of it! Lol...oops, i'm kinda chewing your ears off here, sorry. One more request though, i'd truly appriciate it if you'd review please! Thanks!_**

**_Stuck With Each-other_**

It was exactly midnight. The stars had not yet appeared in the vast, empty sky. The only light that punctured the forbidding darkness, came from the bedroom window of Julius Chevalier, a spy-in-training.

"Look Julius, I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but you're an idiot! I can't believe you'd even THINK that!" Delilah Devonshire shouted, she hadn't planned on yelling at Julius, but she couldn't stand to listen to his constant rants and lectures.

"Well, you and emmet have been getting rather cozy, and I can't stand having my girl go out with a fool like Emmet. Julius put his arm protectivly around Delilah's shoulders.

"Julius, you know I despise Emmet with all my heart and soul. He deserves to be devoured by monsterous beasts." Delilah grinned, lying down on Julius's bed, pulling him down on top of her, a smile on both of their faces.

"You know that we'd be killed if we did it, besides, we should wait until we have a mission on a deserted mountain, trying to find Bigfoot or something, just so we don't get caught." Julius stated, stroking Delilah's short brown hair.

"Yea, you're right. However, they don't keep camera's, or any security thing in the rooms, so I thought..." Delilah trailed off, she knew that Julius was thinking the exact same thing.

"Delilah, stop talking for a minute, okay?" Julius said, forcing his lips onto Delilah's. They really enjoyed kissing, especially at midnight, mostly because it was the only time the couple could get alone. Many times they considered running away to get married, or rather elope, but this plan always failed, due to the extreme ammounts of heists and thievery. Delilah sighed and embraced Julius, before dozing off...still on top of him.

"Delilah...Delilah?" Julius gently shook Delilah's shoulder, before realizing she had actually fallen asleep. He grinned, and tried to figure out a way to get Delilah off of him, without waking her up. He didn't want to awaken the beautiful, sleeping figure. Julius's right arm had eventually fallen asleep, due to the fact that Delilah was sleeping on top of it...not holding onto Julius any more. Julius finally got up off his bed, Delilah stirred, but had not woken up. Julius kissed her forehead, and leaned against the cold, mist-covered window, the back of his neck became numb. He looked out the window, up into the dark night sky.

"The night, no matter how dark, is always beautiful to me...it reminds me of you, Delilah." Julius said, speaking to thin air. The night grew on tediously slowly for Julius. He was extremely grateful when the sun finally reached to horizon, light flooding into the room. Julius went over to Delilah, sitting next to her, stroking her short brown hair.

"Julius...was I asleep...in _your_ bed?!?" Delilah muttered, even though she had just woken up.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. As a matter of fact, you were." Julius grinned, kissing Delilah's cheek.

"Julius! Were you awake all night?" Delilah asked, her tone deadly serious.

"Yes, actually, I was." Julius yawned. "It's no big deal though" He added, noticing tears in Delilah's eyes.

"No, Julius, sit, stay, sleep!" Delilah commanded, pushing Julius onto his bed.

"Wow, Delilah, I never knew..." Julius said, grabbing Delilah's arm.

"Never knew what, that i'm the most beautiful girl on the face of the planet?" Delilah laughed, kissing Julius.

"Actually, I already knew that. Really, what i ws going to say is that I never knew that you actually dared push such a handsome stud like me." Julius ran his hands through Delilah's hair, strands of hair falling in her face.

"Oh Julius, I love you." Delilah moaned, nuzzling Julius's chest.

"Come on, we better get going, don't wanna be late for whatever training Al and Scarlett have today." Julius sighed, pulling Delilah off of him.

"Actually, there really isn't anything we have to worry about today. Al told me yesterday." Delilah smiled, pressing her head against Julius's chest, staring up into his dark blue eyes.

"I hope so. Hey, let's go for a walk or something...it's kinda warm in here." Julius siad, opening the door, leading Delilah out.

**_A/N: Okay, that WAS short...LOL! Please review anyways. Thanks peoples! I really appriciate it...and thanks again Darks00...claps You rock! So do all my reviewers...you rock too! Lol...well...I better stop typing, before I chew your other ear off as well...LOL!!!_**


	2. Mission description

**_A/N: I am SWOOO sorry for the long wiat, i was relly busy...besides, I had run out of ideas, plus, I had a LOT of homework to do, heh...also, I have more fanfics I wanna add...okay, I was kinda strapped for ideas, and this is the best I could come up with in the time...again, sorry for the wait, and sorry, causer it's a short chapter, the mission starts in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!_**

****

**_Stuck With Each-Other Chapter 2_**

The couple walked along the courtyard hand-in-hand. Delilah's head on Julius shoulder. She sighed deeply as Julius let go of her hand, and started to stroke her smooth Brown hair.

"You know, I have no idea how we could get any more..._closer._" Julius held Delilah close.

"Julius, I...I don't know what you mean." Delilah shook her head, not knowing.

"Well, we've known each other since we were in kindergarten...as short a time as that was...I think we should..." Julius couldn't really place the right words he was trying to say.

"What??? Julius, you're not making ANY sence what so ever!" Delilah held Julius's arm tight.

"Nevermind, it's not important." Julius gazed deeply into Delilah's eyes and then whispered,

"Delilah, I love you."

Delilah wrpped her arms around Julius neck and kissed his firm jaw.

"After all we've been through, i'm surprised you haven't asked me out yet, Julius you whimp." Delilah whispered into Julius's ear, her hands tangled in Julius's short blond hair.

"Delilah, I can't stand it when we're apart." Julius breathed in Delilah's ear, his hands on her back. His lips grazing hers.

"Oh god Julius, don't let go." Delilah's breath came out in short huffs, her heart willing Julius to not let go of her, she hated it when he stopped.

"Don't worry, I won't. I love you way too much." Julius muttered, pulling Delilah onto his body.

"Julius, I need you! I truly do!" Delilah muttered, she really wanted Julius, okay, so, she always wants Julius, but _this_ was more then a normal need. THIS was an absolute NESESSITY! Julius wrapped his arms around delilah's waist, kissing her soft, moist lips, his deep blue eyes locked onto her dark brown ones.The gaze he had on her was soft, yet firm, just like the kisses he was delivering to her.

"Oh Julius, I love you! Please, hold me!" Delilah whispered, grazing Julius's cheeks with her lips, not letting him go.

_"She's so beautiful!"_ Julius thought, as he stared at Delilah's gorgious face. Her dark brown eyes closed, as she lay her head on Julius's chest. Her bretahs were longer, and calmer. Julius moved one hand from her back, and placed it on her head, stroking her brunette hair.

"Julius, hold me forever, keep me in your grasp." Delilah muttered, opening her eyes. Before she could react, Julius forced his liups roughly on Delilah;s. Her m ind went crazy, along with every other part of her body. Julius kept on with the kiss, holding Delilah so close to his, she couldn't move. His hands kept rubbing against her back, and eventually, up her shirt. At that point, Delilah attempted to break free, but Julius wouldn't let her go.

"Julius, what the hell are you doing?" Delilah yelped, she suddenly grew scared. Julius had never touched her like that before. However, his reactiong was surprisingly gentle.

"Delilah, i'm sorry. I love you, and I didn't realize..." Julius cut short, because in an instant, Delilah tugged off Julius's shirt, discarding it on the ground underneath their feet. Delilah began out-lining the firm ridges on Julius's tight chest.

"Oh god Deliah, you're serious?!?" Julius grabbed Delilah's wrists, and pulled her down on top of him, onto the long grass.

"Of course Julius!!! Yes!" Delilah moaned, shivering with excitment. She felt extremely pleased, when she felt Julius's lips touch hers. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips, as Julius continued. Delilah, still fully clothed, wrapped her legs around Julius's bare torso. He groaned, as Delilah's shoes dug into his back, cause red shoe marks to appear. Delilah had a surprise of her own, as Julius left a trail of kisses down from her lips, onto her jaw. A moan was set free as soon as Julius placed his lips on a sensitive spot on Delilah's neck. Longing for more, Delilah struggled to kick off her shoes, and wrap her feet up near Julius's chest, without hurting him too much.

"Er, Delilah, I know you might not be too pleased with me when I suggest this, but don't you think we should go inside?" Julius grinned, pulling his shirt back on, noticing Delilah's cheeks grow redder by each passing second.

"Okay, okay. In the academy? Or should we just 'disappear' off to a hotel for the night?" Delilah pulled her shoes back on, and nuzzled Julius's chest.

"Academy sounds good to me, eh? We'll use your room, it has better locks." Julius grinned, walking back with Delila, his arm around her shoulders, and her arm around his waist, pulling the other closer to the other. Suddenly, Al came running up to the couple, a look of fear in his eyes. Delilah's grip on Julius's waist tightened in terror.

"Oh god! We were caught! Dear lord!" Both, Delilah and Julius thought in painful, agonizing horror.

"Delilah, Julius, come quick man!!! Things don't look very pretty!" Al said, leading Delilah and Julius back into the academy, silently yet.

"This is it. We werte obviously seen by some other person. Good-bye my love, good-bye Delilah Devonshire." Julius whispered into Delilah's ear. A tear ran down her cheek, as they reached the door to Scarlett's office. However, instead of the shouts and demands they were expecting, Delilah and Julius were greeted by Scarlett's kind, yet still worried voice.

"Kittens, thank goodness you've arrived! Listen, dr.Dismay's kidnapped a bunch of agents from the adult spy academy branch in London. We don't know how he did it, because the majority of students there are older then he is, not to mention highly skilled. that's why we need you two to act as a couple that's just arrived from the academy in...New Zealand, shall we say? It has to be a place that's no where even close to here, just to be safe, understand? We have it all set up for now, we'll give you all the details tomorrow morning before you leave. Good-luck." That was all Scarlett said. After that, Delilah and Julius left, stunned after hearing what Scarlett said.

"Thank god Delilah!" Julius hugged Delilah close to him, kissing her soft lips.

"Julius Chevalier, you are the fire in my ever-burning soul." Delilah whispered, her eyes loking into Julius's.

"...Did you even _hear_ what Scarlett said? We have to be a _couple_ for our next mission! _Alone_!" Julius yelped in joy. Delilah hugged him even tighter then before.

"Oh Julius! I've always dreamed of...well, not exactly _pretending_ to be a couple, but close enough!" Delilah burried her head in Julius's firm chest, with Julius continuing to stroke Delilah's short brown hair with pleasure.

"My love, this will be the best mission by far! Surely you cannot forget the fact that we'll be staying in a hotel, alone. the best mission by far!" Julius looked deeply into delilah's eyes, as he muttered this. The dreams of the lovers had finally been granted in an unexpected, yet extremely pleasing way.

"Delilah Chevalier, I could get used to this. Even though, it's all I ever dream about." Delilah sighed, and Julius winced.

"Delilah, remeber when Dr.Dismay kidnapped me at the hospital, and tried to take my dreams? Well, before he did, I had one dream, and it was of you." Julius muttered, holding Delilah close, gazing into her soft eyes.

"What happened???" Delilah asked, kissing Julius's lips once more.

"It's okay, you were safe, it's just that...you saved me, and then, well, we had to jump out of the third story window, like we really did, but instead, this time, I told you I loved you, and that I wanted us to run away from the academy, and be with each other forever. Then, you hugged me, and told my that that was all you ever dreamed of doing...then...I woke up." Julius grinned, running his hands down Delilah's back.

"Oh Julius!" Delilah whispered, smiling hard.

"Delilah, it's true, i've always loved you, and I always will, you are my dream, my perfect match, my partner...mine." Julius continued to hug Delilah, enjoying every second he had with her, never wanting to let go of her, she was the only thing that kept Julius going strong, he loved her more then he loved anything else in the entire world.

"Julius, no matter what, I will _never_ let _anything_ come between us, we've known each other too long, no, we've _loved_ each other too long, we can't be apart, neither of us would survive." Delilah sighed, holding onto Julius, her hand running down his tight chest.

"That's the most dangerous thing about us, if we do become seperated, for any reason what-so-ever, it'll be too hard, remember how tough it was when we had to switch partners? And THAT was only for one day!" Julius said, looking into Delilah's deep brown eyes.

"True, but we managed to survive, as long as it doesn't happen again. I need you, i've always been with you Julius." Delilah said, kissing Julius's soft lips. It was impossible to force the two apart.

"I love you Julius, I really do." Delilah whispered, her hand slowly making it's way down Julius's back, she kissed his perfect lips once more, gazing into his clear blue eyes.

"I know." Julius replied, letting go of Delilah, walking back towards her room.

**_A/N: Heh, pretty dull, eh??? Okay, so it's not the best i've ever written, but it's what I came up with, and if you don't like it, well, tough...Oh, and if you DO like it, please tell me, and if you have suggestions, again, tell me, i'm an open-minded person, but currently, i'm strapped, and hung up for thought. Heh...see ya people!_**


End file.
